


Missing You

by vel16



Series: JohnDaveKat [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, Drone Season 2018, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Non-Quadrant Romance, Nook Fingering, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Trolls on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel16/pseuds/vel16
Summary: Once upon a time there lived three young adults. All of them were total messes in their own ways, and yet when they came together they formed the most beautiful relationship the world had ever seen. Filled with kindness and understanding, the three men's relationship, founded on only the strongest of friendships, remained steadfast, with trust and acceptance at the centre of it all. Oh yeah, and a good dicking every now and then.





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandcharcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/gifts).



> Sorry, I kind of got carried away with this! I hope you like some fluff and character exploration with your smut!
> 
> Ok, so in this universe, John and Dave live together in Texas, along with most of the other kids and their partners, like Kanaya and Callie. They're all in their mid-twenties. Karkat does officially live with Dave & John, but his job involves a lot of travelling, so he doesn't get to see them much. Also, John is asexual (I saw from some of your fics that you also headcanon him as ace - woo!) and he used to be fairly touch-averse and sex-repulsed, but as he's gotten to know Dave and Karkat he's become more comfortable with it.

Your boyfriends don’t know you’re coming home today. It’s been 7 months and 18 days since you last saw them in person, the longest it’s ever been, and you are suffering. Late-night wanking sessions over Skype can only do so much, and you’ve been dealing with the jealousy of knowing that they have each other to hold close every night whilst you’re away, alone. Well, not completely alone, you have friends out there, but spooning Sollux because you’re both cold and sad isn’t the same as being sandwiched between your beefcake boyfriend and your skinny beanpole boyfriend. Or spooning one whilst they spoon the other. Or all three of you in one comfortable cuddle pile. God, you miss them.

You’re at the airport terminal, waiting for your bags to arrive at the collection point. The flight was long, and you were sat next to a woman who snored for the entire journey. You got through the end of your book and started another, so at least you weren’t bored. The baggage conveyor starts moving, and everyone clamours to get to the front of the crowd. You hang back - you’re small, and likely to get crushed in the fray, better to just let people grab their bags and leave you alone.

After you’ve picked up your suitcase, you make your way outside. You hail a taxi and climb in the back as the driver lifts your case into the trunk. The ride isn’t long, and soon you’re pulling up in front of a familiar house. The curtains are open, and a light is on, so someone’s home. Good. You have your key on you just in case, but it’s much nicer to be greeted at the door after so long away rather than having yet another living space just to yourself. You pay and thank the taxi driver, and make your way to the front door. It’s dark out, about 10pm, so whilst they’ll still be up, they won’t be expecting visitors.

You’re nervous, you realise, as you stand in the doorway. Worried that they won’t want you there. Anxious that they’re happier with you being a long-distance partner, that they’re happy with each other and only each other.

No, fuck you, you flew all this way to see them, you’re not going to chicken out now. You purposefully knock on the door and wait, wringing your hands together.

 You hear an annoyed sigh from inside, and heavy footsteps making their way towards the door. You take a step back. As the door opens, the light from inside blinds you slightly, and you squint as the huge shape of one John Egbert stands at the door. As your eyes adjust to the light, you look at his face, at the shock in his eyes, and you just stare at each other.

“Hi babe,” you say, still fidgeting with your fingers.

“Who is it, babe?” you hear Dave shout from inside.

John just stares. Then, all of a sudden, a massive smile invades his whole face, his grin stretching from ear to ear and his eyes crinkling up in delight. He reaches down and hugs you tightly, lifting you up as he does so. It feels slightly like he’s crushing your ribs, but it’s so worth it, it feels so good to be in his arms again, after so long.

You hear a shuffling behind John, and then a happy yelp, as Dave sees you and rushes towards you. He slips around John and mirrors John’s position behind you, his arms snaking around your stomach, and his cheek against your back. You can feel a tear falling down your face, but your arms are trapped and you can’t wipe it away, so you leave it to track down your cheek and drip onto the collar of your shirt. Eventually, John puts you down, and you notice tears in his eyes, too.

“It’s so good to see you!” he says, still touching you, his hands on your shoulders. As you look up at him, you wipe your face with the sleeve of your sweater.

“It’s good to see you too.”

“What are you doing here? How long are you here for? Is everything ok?” Dave babbles behind you.

“I’m fine, I just missed you guys, and I haven’t had a holiday in ages, so I asked for some time off.”

“How long?”

“My plane back is next Sunday”

“Fuck yeah!” Dave punches the air, then holds out his fist, which you obligingly bump. He takes the opportunity to grab your hand, kisses it, and then spins you so you’re facing him. Snaking his arms around your waist, he pulls you in for a kiss. It’s nothing too intense, lips stay closed, but it’s warm and soft and _Dave_ and it feels just, so wonderful. You feel a tapping on your shoulder. You turn, and John pulls you away from Dave (which causes Dave to harrumph in protest) and you lock lips with your other boyfriend. He isn’t as soft as Dave - he has stubble, and he’s a bit more forceful, it makes you feel safe and wanted. You pull away, until you’re just holding his hand. You use your other hand to grab one of Dave’s.

“Are you hungry?” John asks you, a concerned, almost fatherly look on his face.

“No, no, I’m fine, I had food on the plane...!”

“That can hardly be considered food!”

Your stomach gives a sad grumble in agreement. You look apologetically at John.

“Come here,” he chuckles, and leads you to the kitchen, Dave following.

You and Dave sit on stools by the counter and watch John cook. He makes friendly conversation as he works, asking you about how your job is going, what it’s like living across the country, how your friends are… it’s no different to when you talk online or video chat, but it _feels_ different to hear it coming directly from a mouth rather than through headphones. You can pick up on details in his inflections, his accent, subtle changes in volume and tone that are lost when translated through a shitty laptop microphone. As you chat, you rest your head on Dave’s shoulder. He responds by putting an arm around your waist and resting his hand on your hip. It feels nice.

Soon the three of you are eating a delicious pasta dish. You have no idea what it is but it’s creamy and there’s chicken and you’re happy. Your stomach no longer complaining, you sigh contentedly and lean back in your stool. You can see the paused TV in the living room from where you’re sat - Die Hard. Of course.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your movie night,” you mumble, staring at your empty plate.

“Dude, we’ve seen it like a hundred times, don’t sweat it.”  
  
You look up at Dave and see that he’s smiling. He reaches out his hand, takes yours, and leads you to the sofa in front of the glowing TV. The light is dim, a couple of lamps in opposite corners of the room glowing with soft, yellow light. Dave sits on one end of the sofa and pats the cushion next to him, pulling a face that makes you grin. You sit, and John quickly occupies the other side of you, his thick forearm hooked across your shoulders. Dave entwines his fingers with John’s, and you lean your head on Dave’s bony shoulder as he grabs the remote and presses “play”.

The three of you sit in silence as you watch Bruce Willis save the day, and when the movie ends, you find your eyes drooping.

“Mmm, sleepy,” Dave sighs next to you, his head in your lap. You nod. John’s arm lifts from your neck and he stretches, followed by a yawn.

“What time is it?” You ask.

“11:32,” Dave replies, instantly. You have no idea how he does that.

John stirs, “Shit, I should probably head to bed. Hey Dave, don’t you have work in the morning?”

“Urgh, don’t remind me.”

You turn to John, quizzically. “Don’t you have work too?”

He nods his head. “I’m working from home tomorrow.”

“Nice!” You’re glad he’ll be around - sure you have your friends here to catch up with, but that can happen the day after tomorrow. Right now you just want to spend as much time with your boyfriends as you can.

You stand up groggily and turn to face John and Dave. “Well, come on then! Bed time.”

You head to the largest bedroom and start to strip. As Dave passes you, he slaps your ass. You playfully growl in response. Once you're in your boxers and long-sleeved pyjama top, you crawl under the covers in the middle of the bed. You are quickly followed by John and Dave, each one settling on either side of you. You lie on your back, each hand stroking a partner. John is topless, wearing pyjama pants that are slightly too loose for him around his waist. Dave is wearing the shirt he was wearing before, but he’s stripped his bottom half to his boxers, like you. This feels safe and familiar. You used to sleep together every night - before your job sent you travelling the world, you had a good couple of years of being like this. As much as you love your job and seeing the world, you miss this. Sometimes you wish you could bring them with you. They keep saying they’ll make plans to meet you somewhere, but it’s not happened yet.

You settle your arms by your sides, and let out a heavy sigh. Dave repositions himself so his head is on your chest.

“Comfy,” he mutters, his hand on one of your pecs. John cuddles you on your other side, his arm over your stomach. After a few moments, you feel a hand creeping down your stomach. It moves very slowly, gently zig-zagging across your body, until it settles on your pubic bone. You shiver. You hear a sharp exhalation from Dave as the fingers slip underneath the waistband of your boxers. Your bulge sheathed, the hand slips down and into your quivering nook.

You hear John stir beside you. “Am I missing out on some action?” Dave playfully sniggers at that. John touches your cheek with his hand and gently pulls your face towards him. As he kisses you, you feel Dave’s fingers start to pump, rhythmic, but not too intense. John’s lips part slightly and you accept his invitation. Exploring his mouth with your tongue, he groans and moves his hand to your hair. He massages your scalp between your horns and it’s your turn to groan, which only eggs on Dave. As he speeds up you can sense him removing his boxers and hear a soft sound as he throws them to the ground. You can’t tell how many fingers are inside you - if you had to guess you’d say three, but you’re too overwhelmed with sensation to pay that much attention. He hits all the right spots, despite how long it’s been since you were last intimate. Good boy.

Your own hands start to wander down John’s bare chest. As you reach his waistband you pause, waiting for permission. John deepens the kiss, which you take as an indication of consent. You search around until you find his penis. Yep, just where it’s always been. He’s half-hard, but you know that won’t last for long. You begin to pump, in time with Dave, and John keens into your palm. You pull away from John’s kiss, and turn to face Dave, your hand still on John’s dick.

“Are you going to stick your bulge in me or not?” you question, impatiently.

“Hang on there, bro, I’m getting there.” You can feel it now, a gentle movement, but it’s definitely there. Dave’s touching himself, getting himself ready to fuck you. God, that’s hot. You kiss him, deeply, and that seems to be what readies him. He pushes you so you’re lying on your front, arm awkwardly positioned to still be able to reach John, and Dave crawls behind you. A moment of pressure against the lips of your nook, and he’s in you. God, you feel so full, you haven’t had a living body part in you for 7 months and 17 days, and it fucking feels like it. You cry out as Dave sits flush against your nook. John’s dick is rock hard, and you feel him move, presumably to within kissing distance of Dave. Yup, you just heard a smooch.

Dave starts to rock in and out of you, your hands clutching the edge of the mattress. You try to move with him, but his hands on your hips hold you pretty steady. You look over to John, who is biting his bottom lip, watching. He spots you looking at him.

“Want a blowjob?” you offer. John stares at you for a moment, then nods his head. He scoots underneath you, and you and Dave move down the bed a little. You have to crane your neck down slightly to reach him, but, your hand still on his cock, you take him in your mouth.

Dave seems to take that as an indication to make this as difficult for you as possible, and begins to thrust. Hard. It takes you by surprise, but you manage to keep ahold of John’s cock without biting him. Good job. As you bob your head, John’s hand goes to the back of your head. You look up at him, and see Dave’s shadow on his face.

You’ve only been home for a couple of hours and already you’re a part of a Karkat sandwich. How’s that for good luck?

You hear Dave’s thighs slapping against your ass as he pounds you, with sloppy squelches coming from your lips around John’s dick. The sounds together are glorious, and you are reminded, once again, how awesome it is that you have two boyfriends. Dave starts panting heavily, and he leans over to talk in your ear.

“I’m getting pretty close, babe, ‘s it ok if I… y’know…”

“Do whatever you like, just don’t fucking stop!”

Dave slaps your right butt cheek and grabs your hips again. Your mouth is starting to ache from being open for so long - John’s pretty girthy. You look up at him.

“How are you doing, babe?”

His eyes are scrunched together, and the hand not in your hair is balled into a fist.

“Just… keep going.”

You pump away at his cock with your hand and your mouth working in tandem. You feel a shudder and John grabs your hair, pulling you off his dick. White spurts from his tip and lands on the sheet underneath you. John exhales, and ruffles your hair, grinning.

“You did good, Kat.”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” you snarl, but you are interrupted from your negativity by Dave freezing and you feel him pressed deep into your nook. After a few moments, he slowly pulls out. You start to feel a drip and jump off the bed.

“Dude, we’ve already got cum on the sheets no need to…”

You don’t care. You open the door to the en-suite and grab a wad of toilet paper. You sit on the toilet, letting Dave’s material drip out of you, and end up peeing whilst you’re there.

You hear John whine from the bedroom, “at least close the door!”

You gnash your teeth at him and stick up your middle finger. Dave, pulling the sheets off the bed, returns the swear with a grin. John merely sticks his tongue out.

After a few minutes of getting fresh sheets and re-making the bed, you all clamber back under the covers. You feel used, in a good way, and closer to Dave and John than ever. You’re in the middle again, Dave on one side and John on the other. You lie on your back, hands on their stomachs. Your boyfriends cuddle you from either side; they both face you, and entwine their fingers together over your stomach. John kisses you on your temple, and you're glad he just turned the lights out because you're sure you’re blushing.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Karkat being home. Shenanigans ensue.

The next day, you’re torn between wanting attention and letting John work. He’s easily distracted, especially by you, but when he notices that you have distracted him he gets cross, so you end up spending most of the morning reading. One of the best things about being home is having your primary book collection at your disposal - you haven’t read the books you keep here for nearly a year, and you grab one and curl up on the sofa. After a while you’re jolted away from the world in your mind by a slobbery kiss landing on the back of your head. You raise your hand to feel the wetness in your hair and make a disgusted noise, which causes John to snicker. Bastard.

“I made you a sandwich.”

You take the plate he passes as he sits next to you.

“How’s the work going?”

“Not bad, not bad.” John gives you a funny look.

You glare at him. “What.”

“Well, I feel kinda bad about ignoring you all morning.”

His hand starts moving. What is he doing, he- oh. Oh. As his fingers brush against your clothed crotch you suck in a quick, deep breath. The plate is quickly discarded on the floor.

“Are you sure?” you ask him. For the first few years of your relationship with John, he wasn’t keen on sex. He did it, for you and Dave, but it was rare that he would instigate it. It made both you and Dave feel kind of guilty. He wasn’t a massive fan of touching in general; it took a long time for him to feel comfortable being so vulnerable with the two of you. So you still like to double- and triple-check with him. Enthusiastic consent and all.

John nods decidedly and starts to stroke the growing lump under your clothes, his fingers leaving tingles all across your lap. He licks his lips and slowly puts his fingers under the waistline of your sweatpants. As his hand explores your nethers, you reach out and cup his jaw with one hand. He looks at you with intense, blue eyes and all of a sudden you’re kissing. You scoot into his lap and his hand continues to lower until his fingers brush against the opening of your nook. You whimper as he slips a couple of fingers inside you. You pull away from the kiss and start to suckle on his neck, being careful with your sharp teeth not to hurt him. You’ll save that for when he asks for it.

“God I missed you” John mutters into your hair. “I missed you so much, Karkat, you have no idea.”

“Yeah I do. I missed you too.” John inserts another finger, making you tense slightly before sinking onto his hand. “I missed you so much, I’m never staying away for that long again.”

John starts kissing you again, radiating passion and desperation. Your tongue feels its way forward, he opens his lips for you, and you begin to re-acquaint yourself with his mouth and tongue properly - last night was so quick and sudden, you didn’t get much of a chance to just enjoy it. You press your body as close to his as possible, feeling his warmth against your skin, the strength of his muscles as his arm wraps around your waist, pulling you even closer. You’re sat in his lap, straddling him, then in one swift movement he grabs your ass and lifts you so you’re leaning down into him instead of craning your neck back. He sits you to his side and stands. As you’re about to protest, he puts his hand up, stopping you, an excited gleam in his eyes..

“Wait here. I have something to show you. Don’t tell Dave, though, we were going to show you together, but I just can’t wait to use it on you!” and he sprints towards the smaller bedroom. You stand up, remove your sweatpants, and discard them to the side. You’re impatient as you wait for him, feeling warmed up and left to cool. As you sit back down, your groin spasms slightly, missing John’s touch. Your bulge is completely unsheathed, and waving through the air as if searching for a suitable orifice to fuck. You bounce up and down, not knowing quite what to do with yourself - do you touch yourself, keep yourself going? Or would it be better to wait and have John spoil you with whatever he so desperately wants to show you? Fortunately, you don’t have long to wonder these things before John is back with a box in one hand. He hands it to you, excitedly.

You look down and see something purple. You open the box at one end and slide the present out. It takes a split second for you to recognise what you’re looking at.

“Is this a bulge?”

John nods eagerly. “We saw it a couple of months ago and thought of you. We thought you might like it. Y’know, get fucked the way you’re supposed to rather than with our blunt-headed dicks.”

You take a moment to swallow, and look up at John lovingly. “I do like your ‘blunt-headed dicks’. Very much.”

John shrugs. “Yeah, well, we thought this might be fun. No telling Dave, though!”

“You fucker, it’s out of the box now, he’s going to notice!”

John starts to speak, but stops himself. “Shit. Well, may as well have some fun with it now.” He wiggles his eyebrows at you. You sigh, trying but failing to conceal a snigger.

“Well, get on with it, you kinda left me hanging.”

“Right, right.” John gets on his knees on the floor between your legs and takes the fake bulge from you. He inspects it for a moment, then twists the base. It starts to buzz and pulsate slightly. He looks up at you and grins. “Oh yeah, here we go, baby!”

“You’d better fucking shut your seedflap or I will rip out your tongue through your eyeballs.”

“Dude, that wouldn’t even-”

“I said shut it.”

John snickers and brings the vibrating toy to your nook. He presses it against your entrance, teasing you without penetrating. You moan involuntarily, and buck your hips towards him. He chuckles and angles it so it starts entering you, slowly, and inch at a time. Your hands clench on either side of you as it begins to fill you.

“Jesus, John,” you stutter, unable to manage much but a couple of words of alliteration. It feels good… it feels right. Part of you wishes you could experiment with a real bulge - you’ve only ever had sex with human penises, and you’re curious to fuck a fellow troll. Not that you’d give up John and Dave for it, for anything, so this is (hopefully) the closest you will ever get, and God, does it feel… different to what you’re used to. You’ve used vibrators, the ones that replicate human biology, but you’ve never seen a troll dildo before, let alone used one.

As John pushes more and more of it inside you, you feel it filling you up. It widens pretty consistently, unlike human dicks that are all width at once and then fairly cylindrical. You don’t know if John’s purposefully being really slow, or if you can just take more when the appendage is conical, but the length of it feels never-ending, and it keeps steadily widening with it. John just keeps pushing more and more into you, and you feel so full! It feels wonderful, and you grind gently down onto the toy.

John looks up at you, his eyes glistening, full of love and… lust? That’s a look you’ve never seen from him before. John seems waaay more into this than he ever did before. He seems to really love watching you squirm and pant as he pumps the toy against your nook. You recline as much as you can, shuffling your butt forward so it’s almost off the edge of the sofa. John licks a palm and grabs your writhing bulge. Huh, must be habit from dealing with Dave’s non-lubricating dick. Interesting. He pumps with both hands, your nook and bulge being worked in tandem, and you tug at your hair as your mouth opens involuntarily. You start to thrust with the motion, deepening the toy and indicating to John to pump your bulge faster. It wriggles around of its own volition, the tip intertwining with John’s fingers.

You see stars for a moment, until John lets go of your bulge. You look down to see what the problem is and are greeted with the sight of John lowering his head onto your crotch, mouth and tongue searching desperately for your bulge. Well, this is a new, and very welcome, development. John finally gains control over your bulge and sucks it into his mouth. For a moment he is still, getting used to the feel and taste of your juices spilling out of his mouth. He looks a little overwhelmed and you are about to tell him he doesn’t have to when he resumes pumping what’s left exposed of your bulge with one hand as his mouth glides up and down the rest of your shaft. The toy is making your nook feel a little numb with overstimulation, your toes are curling in the carpet below, and your hands clench into fists. You reach out and touch John’s thick, black, messy hair. You ruffle it and then pull. John’s gasp releases your bulge from his mouth and as it flays about, specks of pink fly around the room. Oops. John wrestles your bulge back into his mouth and resumes the bobbing of his head. It feels glorious, your nook and bulge being used at once, and by John, John! Usually he lets you and Dave do most of the work and he just lets things happen around him, but he’s so involved, and you can tell from his facial expression and body language that he’s loving it.

You know you’re not going to last much longer. You tug at his hair. He just moans and takes more of your bulge in his mouth. You pull again, more urgently.

“John,” you croak. “John, I’m gonna- it’s gonna- I’m”

He looks up at you, and by God does he look glorious, his eyes meeting yours as he swallows your bulge.

“John stop, I’m going to- You need to-”

He puts a hand on your lower stomach, his eyes calming you. He looks so self-assured, it’s easy to just let it happen.

So you do.

The liquid leaking from his mouth becomes thicker and more opaque and you can see John trying his hardest to swallow as much as he can. There’s a lot, and most of it ends up on his shirt or the floor. You don’t care though, as you allow him to destroy you, piece by piece. He agonisingly slowly removes the bulge from your nook and turns the base until the buzzing subsides. He wipes his mouth with his forearm, then looks down at the mess. He chuckles.

“Messy boy!”

“Hey, it’s your own damn fault.”

He smiles at you, his eyes crinkling. “Yeah!” He jumps to his feet and practically floats to the kitchen. He’s back a moment later with a couple of cloths and a bucket.

“Dude!”

“Hey, I need to clean this up quickly before the colour sets in to the carpet.”

You stand, wipe yourself down with one of the cloths, and pull your sweatpants back on. As John rubs away at the carpet, you stroke his hair, softly.

“You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” you ask him, genuinely wondering what has changed since last year. Maybe Dave helped him get more acquainted with the idea of having sex. Maybe he just changed. Either way, you’re glad, he’s never made you feel like this before, dazed and slightly light-headed, giddy with pleasure, nook still throbbing gently from the buzzing and twisting sensation of the fake bulge. You see it, discarded to one side, covered in your sticky pink material. Picking it up with one hand, you take it to the kitchen and turn on the hot tap. You rinse it first, then grab the soap and a brush to clean it with. John joins you at the sink, squeezing out the cloth he was using, and you watch as pinkish red, slightly gelatinous liquid washes down the drain.

You sigh, and rest your head against the front of John’s shoulder. He strokes your hair between your horns and you purr contentedly.

“I should get back to work,” you hear him mumble quietly.

“Ok.” You turn and wrap both arms around him, cheek against his chest. “I’ll not disturb you, I promise.”

John envelops you with his arms, gives you a quick squeeze, then lets go. He takes your hand in his, and kisses the back of it so gently you barely feel it.

Your heart flutters in your chest.

As you make your way back to your reading spot, you reflect on what just happened. John - asexual, touch-repulsed John - just sucked you off. John, who used to be too nervous to change his clothes in front of you, just let you come in his mouth, and fucking swallowed. You don’t place too much importance on sex, but it’s an interesting development, to say the least.

You and Dave can sure have some fun with him this week, you think, as you open your book and continue reading from where you left off.

~***~

When Dave comes home, he slings his bag on the floor by the TV, sits heavily next to you, and lays down with his head in your lap. You card your fingers through his hair as he sighs peacefully.

“How was work,” you ask.

“Alright. Nothing particularly interesting happened. How was your day here?”

“I finished my book.”

 “Already?”

“Well I’ve read it before! It’s always much quicker the second time!”

He turns his head. Even with his shades on, you can decipher the look he’s giving you.

“Ok, the eighth time.”

John, having heard Dave open the front door, decided to start cooking some food. You would feel guilty about leaving him to do it alone, especially since he does it so much, but you know he enjoys it, and when you’ve offered help in the past you’ve either gotten in the way or caused some sort of disaster, so you know it’s best to just leave him to it.

John calls you through when the food is ready, and you and Dave enter the kitchen and sit down. It’s not long before there is a squawk of indignation. Alarmed, you turn to Dave, who is pointing at the draining board next to the sink.

“You used it without me!” Dave looks horrified. John merely laughs. “I’m the one who fucking spotted it and you used it without me!”

John just shrugs. “Sorry, bro.”

You place a hand on Dave’s upper arm. “It felt really good.”

 Dave rolls his eyes and huffs. “Coulda waited for me.”

“Another time, I promise!” You kiss Dave’s cheek and his shoulders relax slightly.

He turns to John. “You’d better make it up to me.”

John chuckles. “Of course, babe! Of course!”

After the meal, you wash up the dirty plates as Dave dries. John, meanwhile, is providing a running commentary on how great your asses look. Before long, you’re sat back in the living room, John resting his head on yours, Dave draped across your laps. It feels… good. Homely. Comfortable. You’re definitely better suited to home life than travelling work life. That reminds you - you shoot a quick text off to Sollux, letting him know you’re ok, and checking in with him. You know he won’t respond for a while. Taking a moment, you decide to text some of your local friends to arrange to meet. Jade first. She replies almost straight away, very enthusiastically. Well, that’s tomorrow sorted. You also text Kanaya, asking to meet up with her the day after. Without Rose. You can’t handle Rose. Kanaya is, of course, delighted that you’re back in town, but she’s working, so you’ll have to go to her studio if you want to hang. That is fine by you; you like her studio, it’s very calming.

You look up from your phone and see Dave and John playing a videogame - they appear to be shooting zombies. Not your sort of thing to play, but you quite like watching them. You sit, content, watching your boyfriends pummel the shit out of undead corpses, until John declares that he needs to sleep.

“Dude, it’s only 10:30!” Dave protests. John is a morning person - irritably chipper early in the morning, but he can’t handle his nights. You and Dave are the opposite and fare better as the night closes in, but it takes you forever to get up.

John just shrugs. “I’m tired, bro.”

Dave sits up. “You go get your beauty sleep then, man, I’m gonna stay up for a bit longer. Karkat, what do you want to do?”

“I could stay awake.”

John bends down and kisses you both lightly on your respective cheeks. “Alright then, see you in the morning.”

“G’night!”

As John shuffles out of the room, Dave lays back down, his head in your lap. His hair feels soft and light as you run your fingers through it. In return, he strokes his fingers up and down your legs. You breathe heavily through your nose.

“Hey babe?” Dave asks, fingering soft circles on your kneecaps.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Did you miss me?”

“Course I did.” You reach a hand down and encase one of his with yours. “I missed both of you. So much.”

He wrestles control of your hand and brushes his lips against your fingers, looks up at you with eyes you know are red behind his shades. You lift them off his face gently, and he squints for a moment before relaxing his eye muscles as he gets accustomed to the light. He smiles - a genuine smile, not a cocky grin or controlled smirk. It suits his face.

You sit in silence, merely enjoying each other’s company, until Dave yawns.

“I do have work in the morning so…”

“Yeah…”

“Should probably head to bed.”

“Yeah.”

You stumble over your feet as you make your way to the main bedroom. Careful not to wake John, you undress and crawl under the covers. Today was a satisfying day. Hopefully tomorrow will be satisfying, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as much as I have done, so idk how regularly new chapters will be out. I'll try to keep it not too long between chapters, but from previous experience I don't know if I'll be able to keep it up - I work full time and can't really write whilst at work, but I'll do my best! I wanted to have the whole thing done, but I just ran out of time, so I'll be as quick as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> I've also written another standalone fic set in this universe that I shall upload and add to this series as soon as I can! It fulfils another one of your requests, so I'll gift it to you too!


End file.
